The Other Side of Stark
by reynanicoshipper
Summary: Summary: The Avengers did not think Tony Stark was needed in this team. Sure, he was a useful addition in the team, but was he really that deserving to be in the Avengers? But when Loki shows them the multiverse that also have several other Tony Starks in it, they will find out why Tony Stark is possibly the most dangerous man on the Earth.


The Other Side of Stark

 **Summary: The Avengers did not think Tony Stark was needed in this team. Sure, he was a useful addition in the team, but was he really that deserving to be in the Avengers? But when Loki shows them the multiverse that also have several other Tony Starks in it, they will find out why Tony Stark is possibly the most dangerous man on the Earth.**

 **There needs to be more stories like this, which is why I am making one. This is going to be a one-two chapter short story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, or Iron Man, or the Hulk, or Loki Laufeyson. I only own this plot.**

When Loki meets the Avengers, again, he cackles. For the Avengers have walked right into his trap. He really didn't think the Avengers could defeat him if he attempted world domination again. It was really just Stark's brain that defeated him. That man, he admitted, grudgingly, was a genius. He was surprised, that out of all people, Stark, who fights with brain instead of brawn, killed out his whole Chitauri army.

So he wanted Stark off the Avengers, because the Avengers would be hopeless without his genius in technology and many other fields of science. And he knew exactly how to do it: scare the Avengers into thinking Stark was too dangerous to be in the Avengers. He had been one to visit the multiverses several times, because he had the magic to do so. Stark was… a villain in all of those multiverses.

Each time Loki visited those, Loki barely got out alive. Loki shuddered. He was still creeped out by the "Emperor Stark" multiverse. That situation was when Stark used the 5 stones to rule the world. Out of all odds, his people were treated nicely, especially for a dictator's realm. Instead of mindless serving from the lower class, Stark had made a world where everybody got the same wage. They also got the same house, and the same car. And Stark had won over the Avengers in his world domination attempt.

So Loki comes back to this moment now and thinks over what he is about to do. He second-doubts himself. "Should I really do this?" He asks himself quietly. I've come too far to back down now, Loki thinks. So he stands tall and proud, facing the Avengers, as they all yelled out various battle cries. Loki smirked. They had fallen into his trap, as usual. Only one person was missing.

"Where have you hidden the other insufferable mortal, the one that hides, cowering, behind the suit of metal armor?" Loki demands of the Avengers. Stark suddenly appears, "Sorry I'm late!" he exclaims. Stark looks at Loki, and then addresses him as such: "Have you missed me, Reindeer Games?" Loki grits his teeth at the insufferable mortal known as the 'Man of Iron' to Thor whispers to himself, "Calm down. Calm down. Calm down."

He bets that Stark had a natural aura of annoying-ness that tried to annoy Loki of all people. Loki realized that all the people that he needed to take for his spell were here. So he chanted the words, in his protective bubble of green fire, "", and with a flash, the Avengers and Loki disappeared. The bystanders of the battle were shocked.

Little did they know the Avengers were being transported to a universe were Stark was king. Loki then cast a reflection spell on himself. He would need the protection. He went ahead and encased the Avengers in a bubble. Clint pounded on a bubble, and it did not open. The smirk on Clint's face disappeared. Clint demanded, "Loki, where have you taken us!" Loki merely just smiled. Clint grit his teeth.

Stark looked around, in wonder and surprise. Stark said, "The multiverse." Banner replied, surprised, "I thought the multiverse was just a theory!" Loki then replied, "You couldn't be wronger, beast." Loki snarled, with disdain evident in his face. "You all think Stark isn't that dangerous. I know you do. I read your minds." Natasha yelled, "Hey what gives you the permission to-" Loki cut her off. "Who's the one in the bubble here?" He asked, with a smirk that Natasha wanted to slap of his face right there and then.

"Me or you?" Natasha closed here mouth grudgingly. Stark looked afraid. "Guys, the universe in the multiverse that we are in is the one where I am evil!" Stark freaked out. "Calm down, Stark" said Captain America. "How hard can defeating Stark be?" Steve said with a smirk. "Hey!" Stark exclaimed. "Much harder than you think." Loki said. And with those words, he disappeared and the bubble popped. They were falling down to the ground, very fast. Stark groaned. "Great!" he exclaimed. "Just great!"

Banner sighed, and then said, "Calm down, Stark. We'll find a way to get out of this." Stark replied, with an edge to his voice, "No we won't! Without Loki or Richard Reed we will be stuck here for the rest of our pitiful lives." The group gasped simultaneously. "I have a plan to break our fall!" Stark exclaimed after 5 minutes of awkward silence. "What is it?" Banner asked. "You're not going to like it!" Stark warned him.

Banner yelled, "Just do it!" Stark exclaimed the words, "Hulk smash!" Immediately, the Hulk appeared. "Guys, stand on the hulk! Hurry up if you don't want to be the avenger-omelets. You'll be as splat as an egg!" Everybody in the group stood on the alter ego of Dr. Banner. When Dr. Banner collided onto the ground, a large crack on the ground appeared. The avengers were surprised at the scenery. "Everything looks fine." Steve said.

"Don't be fooled." Stark said. "The last time I was here with Richard Reeds, I barely got out alive from myself. My evil twin has cameras almost everywhere, except-"Stark looked around to make sure the next word coming out of his mouth was correct "-here". "Stark. Have you actually been here before?" Clint asked.

Stark sighed. "When I was young and foolish, I wanted to learn more about the multiverse. So I made a machine that transported me here- into another universe. My evil twin still wants revenge against me. I only escaped because I found Richard Reeds here. Be careful, guys. The other Stark is definitely not as cool as he looks."

The whole group collectively groaned. "Of course you did visit here." Natasha said. They looked into the distance. They only saw the same exact row of houses again and again. They were all exactly the same houses. They all had the same cars. Each gender was wearing exactly the same clothes. The boys wore a blue shirt with blue jeans. The girls wore a pink shirt with blue jeans. All he girls had blonde hair and all the boys had brown hair. What had evil Stark done in this universe? Unluckily for them, the Avengers were about to find out the truth.


End file.
